


Heated

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha x Omega, AlphaXOmega, F/M, Implied Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: The reader gets frustrated with the heat that comes about out of nowhere, and Paul seems oblivious to your discomfort or is he?





	1. Chapter 1

You stirred in your sleep and woke up in bed, covered in sweat.

Did i have a nightmare? You thought, as your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as you got up from your bed and felt the heat in the room.

“Holy crap, why?” You say aloud, as you catch how loud you actually said that and pause waiting for any sign of movement within the room as you held your breath waiting for any noise.

Nothing, no sound at all.

You sigh, as you turn on the fan in the room, and then walk into the bathroom to run cold water on your face.

Why is it suddenly hot? Why does california weather have to be so bipolar all the time? You thought, as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, waiting for the heat to dissipate from your body.

And after a minute of still feeling hot, you moved towards the shower and turning on the water and taking off your pajamas, and standing under the water, and after a fews minutes finally felt the heat leave your body.

You lightly patted your body free of the water but decided to leave your hair wet, to make sure that if the room was still as hot as it was before, that maybe it wouldn’t hit you as quickly.

You looked down at the pajamas that you had been wearing. A pajama set that was a t-shirt and pants, as you shook your head.

No wonder why i was hot. You thought, as you wrapped the towel lightly around you, as you went to grab a different pajama set, this time one that was a tank top and shorts, and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once changed, you opened the bathroom door, and felt the air that the fan was circulating throughout the room. But it was too hot enough for you to even feel comfortable with laying down again, as you caught your eyes on the doors that led out to the balcony, as you smiled.

Maybe some fresh air will help. You thought, as you tried to quietly open the balcony doors, as one of them squeaked, as you closed your eyes in the dark and listening for any sound of recognition, or even of your partner waking up.

You continue to open the balcony doors all the way, and walk out onto the balcony, and smiled as the cool night air hit you, as you leaned against the balcony railing and looking down at the L.A. landscape.

You felt a presence come up behind you, as their fingertips played across your stomach, moving your tank top up, revealing your stomach.

“I thought i was being quiet enough, guess not.” You laughed, as you felt the heat radiating off his body.

“It’s fine.” Paul replied in a tired tone, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You’ve barely got any sleep, you should go back to sleep.” You said, as you felt his wraps tighten around your waist, as he pulled you back against him.

“Only if you come with me.” he replied, as you felt him smile against your neck.

“No, it’s too hot in the house. I’m going to stay out here for a bit.” You reply, as you feel him turn you around.

“The house isn’t hot, you sure you aren’t coming down with something?” He asks as he puts his hand on your forehead, as you notice that since he’s been around the heat you had been feeling lessened in his presence.

“If i was would it give you a reason not to leave in a couple days?” you ask, as you see Paul’s face fall.

“You know that i have to go back on tour. I don’t like being away, but it’s what I do.” Paul explained, as he hugged you.

“I know, doesn’t make it suck any worse.” you say, as you let him hold you.

“How about I take you downstairs, it’ll be cooler.” he says, as he pulls you away to look at you with a frown on his face.

“What?” you ask, as he holds his hand against your forehead again.

“Your getting pale. Come on, we’re going downstairs and im getting you water.” Paul said with concern, as he grabs your hand and walks through the master bedroom with you following behind, stumbling along to keep up with him.

When a thought comes to mind.

“Wait, what if it’s a heat coming on?” You ask, as you stumble into his back as he stops walking and turns around.

“What are you talking about? The last time wasn’t that long ago, remember?” He asks, as you hear the tone in his voice, as your mind goes back to last time, which brought a smile to your face.

It had been an entire week a month or so back where you both stayed in the house, complete absorbed with just each other and dead to the world.

You were still smiling, as you felt Paul’s hands on your shoulders.

“Trust me, any other time, I would be more than happy to oblige, but it can’t be coming on now, of all times.” He said as he cupped your face.

“Well what if it is? What do you want me to do take suppressants until you come back after 2 months?” You ask, hoping that he would say it, cause you knew that you would listen to him.

“You know I wouldn’t want that, plus I don’t think they would work that long, were supposed to be together, it’s enough that we’ve been lucky this long.” Paul said, as he sighed.

“Let’s hope your sick and not going into heat, cause the guys are coming over today, and you know how Gene is about rescheduling things.” Paul said, as you rolled your eyes.

“And that fact that he’s also an alpha, don’t want you two getting into an all out fist fight over me and all.” you said as you cringed, thinking about the last time it had happened, which was early on in the relationship, you quickly learned to avoid Gene, especially around the time you were going to go into heat.

“Come on, maybe sleeping downstairs will help you never know.” Paul said as he took your hand again, as you both walked down the stairs and into one of the other bedrooms that was on the first floor. 

You nodded to yourself, he was right, it was cooler down here than on the second floor.

“Come on, let’s go back to sleep.” Paul said as he opened the door to the bedroom, and pulled the covers off the bed, as you slipped into the bed, as you felt the bed dip due to Paul’s added weight, as you instinctively curled into him, breathing in his scent.

“What if your wrong and I do have a heat coming again? What are we going to do?” You ask, as you feel him wrap his arm around you waist, as you look up at him in the dark.

“We’ll have to figure it out as we go along i guess, but i hope it’s just the weather making you feel this way.” Paul said, as you felt your eyes close.

“Good night Alpha.” You murmur, as you grazed your lips against the bite mark on his neck.  
“Good night, omega.” you heard Paul whisper, as he kissed the identical mark that was on your neck.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up a couple hours later, not feeling the same heat sensation on your body as before, as you curled against Paul, as you felt his arms go around you and pull you against his chest.

“Good morning.” You say sleepily, as you felt his nuzzle your neck, and playfully nip at it.

“Morning.” he said as he turned your face to him and kissed you, as his hands fell from around your waist to the end of your sleeping shorts, as you turned to face him with a raised brow.

“What’s with you?” You ask with a smile on your face, as his hands go to your sleeping shorts again, as he leans down to breathe in your scent.

“You just smell so good.” he says as he practically rubs himself against you, in a way that makes you think of how a cat reacts to catnip, as you start laughing at the mental image in your head.

“Are you laughing at me omega?” he asks in a playful tone, as he looks down at you, as you smile at him.

“Maybe?” you ask, as you nuzzle his neck and breathe in his scent that always reminded you of leather, and cologne, as you returned the gesture and nipped at his neck, as he let you a playful growl and his moved you to having your back on the mattress, and he looked down at you, with narrowed eyes, but a smile on his face.

“Coffee first, before anything.” You say, as he laughs, and leans down to kiss you, as you rans trail up his chest, as you hear a rumbling in his chest, as your hands landed on his shoulders, as he deepened the kiss.

“Paul, I need coffee.” You say, as you pull away from the kiss, as Paul pouts at you, as disentangles you from him, as you get off the bed to start making coffee, as Paul walks behind you.

You walk into the kitchen and pull out the coffee grounds and filters to start making coffee, as you hear Paul pull one of the barstools back, so he could sit at the island that was in the kitchen as you looked back at him.

“Are you watching me?” You ask as you turn to fill the coffeemaker with water and pour the water as it started brewing.

“Like your not asking for it” Paul replied with a smirk on his face, as he looks you up and down, his eyes burning into you as the familiar feeling comes over you, as you see his nostrils flare at the scent of your arousal, as his smirk deepens, as he gets off the barstool and walks the short distance to you, as you noticed that his eyes were darker.

“Oh I’m asking for it, what about you alpha?” You ask, knowing the response you were going to get in the current state that you both seemed to be getting to, as you raked your eyes over his broad chest, as you noticed that his scent was becoming stronger, as you felt the heat from last night start to assault you, coming over you quicker than it did last night, as you almost doubled over at the feeling.

“Are you alright y/n?” Paul asked, the smirk being replaced with concern, as he was holding onto you, which became the only thing that prevented you from falling on the kitchen floor.

“I can’t be in heat, not this early.” You mumble, as you feel Paul holding you against him, as he breathed in your scent, as you felt him fighting against his natural instincts to take you right then and there in the kitchen.

“I know, but this happens. I’m right here y/n.” He says, as he picks you up and walks you both back to the master bedroom, as he set you down on the sheets, as you curled into yourself as the cramps started.

“I’m calling them to reschedule. We don’t need Gene over here when your like this.” Paul says as he grabs his cell and starts dialing, as you catch a tone in his voice.

Is he angry just at the thought of Gene coming here, when i could be in heat? You think to yourself, and despite yourself, you feel happy about that, because you knew that your alpha didn’t want another alpha around his omega, because you were his.

“Hey Eric, I’m calling to let you know that our rehearsal can’t happen today. What? Your already here. Well y/n is in heat and i don’t want gene here.” Paul said, as you looked at him and saw that he was angry.

“Give him the phone so I can talk with him Eric.” Paul said, as he started pacing the room.

“Gene, You have to leave, I don’t care if this has been scheduled for months, we can reschedule for next week. Because--” Paul started to explain, as he moved the phone away from his ear, as you heard him screaming at Paul on the other end about not rescheduling the rehearsal because that would mess with the tour schedule.

“Alright, then we don’t rehearse until we go to the first location, we can just get there a bit earlier and go through the setlist, it’s not like we aren’t playing songs that we haven’t play a million times over.” Paul said, as there was a reply on the other end, as Paul sighed, as he looked at you curled into yourself on the bed as he went to walk away, as you heard him explain the situation that you were currently in, followed by a lot of yelling on Paul’s end, until he walked back into the room, clicking the phone off.

“They said they would give us time, and we’ll be in the studio, he promised not to be anywhere near you. We got an hour or so before they come back.” Paul said as he set the phone down, as his nostrils flared at your scent, as his hand went to move your hair out of your face, as he leaned down to kiss you.

You kissed him back, until another cramp hit you, making you groan, as you felt his hands on you, as you felt him move you up more on the bed, as he leaned down to start kissing your neck, as you felt the heat start to dissipate with how close you were to your alpha as you moaned, as you felt his hands go to your top and started pulling it off you, followed along with your pajama shorts, as you felt him growl against you as your scent intensified.

“If we didn’t have an hour, you know I would take my time.” Paul said against you neck, as you felt your skin tingle at the thoughts that were playing through your head at what he was going to do to you.

“Alpha please.” You say, as you felt Paul smile against your neck, as he pulled away from you to undo the ties on his own pajama pants, as he held eye contact with you, as he pulled them down his legs, and then rejoined you on the bed, as his body covered yours.

“Sweet little omega” he said as he kissed you, and started to kiss you down your body, as you started released a shaky breath, as you looked down and saw his face, and his dark brown eyes looking back at you, as he started kissing up your thigh, and nipping at the skin, as you squeaked that the sudden sensation, as you felt him chuckle slightly, as he dropped your leg onto the bed and looked at you, as a predatory look comes over him.

“I’m going to take my time with you omega” he murmured his you held eye contact with him, until his face dipped from view, as you felt his tongue on you as moaned, and reflectively closed your eyes and dropped your head on the bed.

If this is the way I die, I’m dying happy. You thought, as you felt, him move again, this time looming over you as his put both his hands by your face, putting all this weight on his arms, as you opened your eyes and saw him staring back at you with a smile.

“I love you omega.” He said as you smiled back automatically.

“I love you too Alpha” You reply, as you moved your hand up to his face, caressing it lovingly as he nipped at your wrist, as he moved your hand back on the bed, as you saw that the predatory look was back, as you whimpered, but not in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up an hour later, as your hand glides over the sheets of the bed, and feel around for your alpha. 

You open your eyes when your hand doesn't come into contact with him, and see that he isn't in bed. You roll over, looking up at the ceiling as you heard the distant sound of the band rehearsing in the studio. You pulled the sheets up around you more, as you look off into the distance and see the state that your hair is in, as you smile at your sex hair. You got up out of the bed and decided to take a shower, just in case you had to run into the rest of the band, and you didn't want to reek of your alpha.

Granted, Paul probably wanted you to smell like him, especially with Gene around. Regardless, you hopped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over you and started to cover your body with body wash to try and cover up any residual smell that was left behind on your skin of Paul.

You then scrubbed your hair with shampoo and conditioner, taking your time to avoid just the possibility of running into Gene. 

God Forbid. You thought to yourself, as you moved under the spray of the shower, just thinking back on how angry Paul was when Gene did not even consider just rescheduling the rehearsal, so tensions could probably be high in the studio between the two, so having you anywhere near the two alphas wouldn't help matters.

After a couple minutes under the warm water, you exit the shower, and wrap a towel around your body, then grab one to wrap your hair in.

\--

"Am I the only one feeling the tension?" Eric whispered to Tommy, as Paul was going through the proposed set list, and looking it over.

"wouldn't you be if you omega went into heat, but your band mate didn't care. It's not like what Paul said wasn't true, we all know the set list like the back of our hands, we don't need to rehearse" Tommy whispered back, as his eyes landed on both Paul and Gene, who were both tense.

"what was that?" Gene said, as both Tommy and Eric jump at his question, as he turned around to face them with his eyebrow raised over the sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"they were commenting on how stupid your idea was to just come to my house and rehearse when I explained to you that my omega went into heat and yet you didn't care, and came here anyways." Paul said, as his eyes went from the set list that was in his hands, and to his band mate, his eyes hard set on him.

"we always rehearse every time before we start off another tour. Plus it wasn't like we didn't give you enough time to pop your knot into her." Gene said, as both Tommy and Eric's eyes went wide at that.

Paul's growl was the only warning before he launched himself at Gene, as Eric and Tommy tried to intervene, pulling them both apart. With Tommy leading Gene out of the studio.

"You know that we both talked to him after he got off the phone with you. We tried to convince him that we could deal with your idea of just having a longer soundcheck the first concert of the tour. Cause we know how you both get if he's anywhere near this house when y/n is in heat." Eric explained, as he patted Paul's shoulder.

"why doesn't he get it? if Shannon went into heat, you know we would drop everything." Paul explained, as he noticed Eric's nostrils flare.

"well, one thing, you do kinda reek of y/n right now. That probably didn't help." Eric said with a small smile, as Paul rolled his eyes at his beta band mate.

"what do you expect, I wasn't given much time before I had to be presentable." Paul said with a smile, as Eric patted Paul's shoulder again.

"I'm gonna go check on Tommy and Gene, and we'll get him outta here and maybe regroup later?" Eric said, as he helped Paul back up off the floor, and then went to the outside exit of the studio that led to the front of the house, as Paul went back into the house.

\--

You walked downstairs when you heard the sliding door slam closed.

"Paul, what happened?" You asked, once you saw the condition that he was in, as your hand went up to his face, as he grimaced at the contact.

"we had to cancel that rehearsal, me and Gene went at it." Paul explained to you, as you made a face at that, since it wasn't the first time that that had happened.

"But eric did point out that i apparently have your scent all over me, which probably fueled Gene." Paul continued to explain to you, as you grabbed a paper towel and ran it under water, and started dabbing at the cut that was above Paul's eyebrow.

He leaned down and scented you. "you took a shower." he mentioned, as your care giving instincts were taking over.

"of course I did, I didn't want to accidentally run into Gene just smelling of you." You mentioned, as you felt his lips ghost over your neck.

"maybe i want you to smell like me Omega." Paul said, as your fingers continued to work to wipe the blood away, as he took your hand away from his face, as you looked at his face.

"what could he have possibly said that resulted in this?" you asked, as a look of anger flashed across your alpha's face, which you rarely saw from him.

"he made a remark about you, and i couldn't stand for that." Paul replied, as he took your hand in his and kissed it, as you saw his nostrils flare, just as the cramps began again, as you leaned into him.

"I'm staying with you through this." Paul said, as you looked up at him.

"your suppose to be leaving in a few days, you can't." you said through the pain, as you felt his hands go to your waist to pull you closer to him, leaning more of your weight on him.

"you aren't wearing anything under this are you omega." you heard him say, almost in an approving tone, as you felt the rumble in his chest, as you tilted your head towards his ear.

"of course not, I knew that my heat would come up again, so why have more barriers." you say in a husky tone, as you felt his arms tighten around you as he pulled you up in his arms and over his shoulder.

"I don't care what Gene says your coming with me when we leave." Paul says, as your senses going into overdrive at his scent becoming stronger, at the smell of your pheromones, that you didn't even hear him, as he walked you both back up the aster bedroom, which you wouldn't be emerging from for the rest of the day.


	4. part 4

A week later…

You were getting into bed, as Paul was packing for the tour that would be starting in a couple of days.

“You know you could do that when it’s light out?” You ask, as Paul is opening up more drawers and looking through his clothes.

“We are suppose to do some last minute rehearsals tomorrow morning, and you know how i like to workout in the mornings. So getting this done now is going to help.” Paul said as he stopped packing and looked up at you.

“You should come with.” Paul said in a serious tone as he looked at you.

You laughed automatically, thinking he was joking.

“Yeah, uh huh, I should totally go with you on tour.” You said, as you continued to laugh until you saw that he was in fact not kidding.

“I’m serious you should come on tour with us. You’ve never come on tour and it would be nice. Plus you wouldn’t have to go on suppressants for the 2 months that we’ll be away for.” Paul said as he dropped the clothes that were in his hands and went to sit on the bed next to you.

“You really think that’s a good idea? I’ll be the only omega in a heap of alphas.” You point out, as Paul shook his head.

“Most of the crew are betas, and regardless they wouldn’t bother you. Shannon comes along on the tours sometimes so you wouldn’t be the only omega.” Paul explained.

“You really think that me coming along would be a good thing?” You ask again, really not sure how you felt about the whole situation since how the last week went when you went into heat unexpectedly.

“Yes, I want you to come with me. It’ll be fun, i promise.” Paul said as he smiled at you.

“Alright, but I’m bringing the suppressants just in case.” You say, as Paul rolls his eyes as he grabs the phone and dials a number.

“Have to call our manager to get you set up with a ticket, and to adjust any of the other travel arrangements. You can start packing, make sure you throw something lacey into the bag.” Paul said with a wink, as you went to grab a pillow to throw at him, which he dodged easily, as he walked out of the bedroom to talk to Doc Mcghee to make the arrangements for you to come along on tour with him.

“Why do i feel like this isn’t the best idea?” You say aloud, as you get out of bed and grab your suitcase from the closet to start packing for the two months that you would be out of town for.


	5. Chapter 5

The first stop on the tour was a couple of states away, which meant that everyone was going to have to go on a plane together. That was something that you could handle, flying didn’t bother you.

The paparazzi that was flashing their cameras right outside the car when you pulled up did bother you.

“Do they just wait for celebrities like the scavengers they are?” You ask, as Paul smiled at you, sensing your anxiety.

“It’s probably not even for us. And if it is, we just ignore them and walk into the airport.” Paul said calmly as he took ahold of your hand and opened the door with his other hand.

You both exited the blacked out suburban, as the driver goes to the back to grab your luggage, as you see the paparazzi switch entirely on the two of you, flashing their cameras at you.

“Well I guess they are for us now. Come on, you just have to ignore them and walk through the doors.” Paul whispered to you as you felt him squeeze your hand, as you looked up and smiled at him, as you both quickly walked through the doors of the airport with luggage in hand.

* * *

After checking your luggage with the airport, Paul took you to the airport lounge to wait for your gate to be called, and for everyone else to show up. 

When the doors are opened to the lounge, you think that you died and gone to heaven. Because everything that was laid out for all the lounge members was free.

After spending a good five minutes filling up a plate of food for yourself, with Paul walking right behind you laughing quietly to himself, you manage to find an unoccupied table to sit at.

You sit across from Paul and look down at the amount of food that was on your plate as Paul looked at you with a big smile on his face. 

As you started eating the food, Paul pulled out his phone and starting text, possibly the rest of the guys to see how far they were from the airport.

This gave you an opportunity to look around, and you noticed that everyone in the lounge was just doing there own thing, no one even paid the two of you any attention. Something that was nice in comparison to how the paparazzi had acted earlier.

“They are all on there way.” Paul said as he looked up from his phone and saw you spaced out looking around at the people in the lounge, and almost as if he was reading your mind said, “it’s nice not really getting recognized out in public, and most of the people in here are usually business class, which means you wouldn’t see them come up to us so they could ask for an autograph. So nice.” He said with a smile, as he quickly took a fry from your plate before you could even try and slap his hand away, as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“You can get your own plate. No stealing from mine.” You say playfully, as Paul’s eyes narrowed right back as he smirked at you in a way that makes you feeling like your melting, as you feel your face flush at the very inappropriate thoughts that started flooding your brain. Because that smirk has always been attached to some very intimate moments.

As you were lost in your own thoughts, Paul ended up pulling your plate in the middle of the table, and starting eating more things off of it. You blinked and saw what he had done as he smiled at you.

“What i know exactly how to distract you. Your like such an open book omega.” Paul said, lowering his tone at the mention of your status, as you both looked at each other intensely until the sound of Paul’s phone pinging ruined the moment.

“They’re here already waiting at the gate apparently.” Paul said as he clearing his throat, as you looked up at him, and to your relief saw that he probably want the conversation to go a different route then joining up with everyone else at the gate.

“Thank god I’m not the only one in this relationship that gets all hot and bothered.” You thought to yourself as you emptied the plate of food into the trash and grabbed your luggage and followed along next to Paul to the gate, as he grabbed your free hand and pulled you closer to him.

“You know when we land, the rest of the day is ours. What do you say we stay in and have a little fun of our own?” Paul whispered, as you felt his hand move from holding your hand to your left hip, caressing it.

Your face flushed at the thought, as you smiled to yourself as you glanced down at your carry on luggage that was still with you as a thought came to mind, when it really shouldn’t have. 

You walked on autopilot next to Paul, as you felt his hand that was on your waist being the only thing that moved you to the side as you rounded a corner and came up to your gate.

You broke out of your trance when Tommy and Eric came up to the both of you, hugging you both.

As Tommy was hugging you, you notice Gene and Shannon standing off to the side, waiting for the message that your gate would be boarding. What you saw that you almost missed because it was so quick was the look and the eye-roll that Shannon gave in your general direction as she said something to Gene as they both frowned.

Your face went from smiling to straight-faced.

The last time that you had even seen Shannon was a year ago at an event that the band members and family members attended. It had been a brief meeting, but you had thought that you both had clicked, as you groaned internally.

Two months now with not only Gene, who seemed to dislike you from the start, but now his omega Shannon as well.

“Fun, Fun, Fun,” you thought feeling the happiness that you had been feeling since you got into the airport diminish on the spot, as you went to sit next to Paul, Eric and Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was getting off the plane, their own plane for tour traveling purposes, which still boogled your mind as you were departing the jet.

You yawned, having slept for most of the flight due to the early hour that you had to get up to get to the airport on-time, you grabbed your carry-on luggage and looked in the direction of Shannon.

Why doesn’t she like me? What have I ever done to have her not like me? You thought to yourself as you looked at Gene as your eyes narrowed at him, because the only person that you seemed to have issues with was Gene, so of course that would mean that you now have issues with Shannon.

You sighed, as you looked away and pulled your luggage behind you, as you departed the plane, all thoughts in your mind gone when you walk down the steps of the plane and onto the tarmac, seeing that Paul was waiting for you a big smile on his face.

“Looks like someone is happy.” Eric said sing-songly as he passed you on the tarmac, as he saw Paul’s expression fall at that.  
Paul pushed the beta as he walked passed him, as Eric tried to push him back in retaliation, but Paul moved out of the way before Eric could touch him.

At first you thought they were going to start fighting, but to your surprise they were both laughing, as you breathed a sigh of relief.

Paul ended up catching Eric and putting him in a fake choke-hold as he used the opportunity to mess up Eric’s hair, as Eric tried to bat Paul’s hands away.

“Are they always like this?” You ask to yourself aloud, as you hear chuckling behind you, it was Tommy.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Tommy said, as you turned around and smiled at him.

“Good i was afraid you know since you two were betas--” You start to say, as Tommy shook his head.

“Just cause Paul’s an alpha doesn’t mean he’s an ass.” Tommy said, as your eyes narrowed at the double meaning of that statement.

“Are you saying that---” You start to say, as Gene and Shannon walked passed the two of you and passed Paul and Eric, causing Paul and Eric to stop messing around at the judgemental looks they were getting from the couple.

As you saw the playful side of Paul that you only thought you’ve seen snap right out, as his eyes narrowed in the direction of Shannon and Gene, as he quickly went to grab his bag that he had dropped on the tarmac previously and looked towards you.

“Come on y/n we have to get going,” he said in a stern voice, that made you, Tommy and Eric grab your bags and quickly walk off the tarmac.

\--  
“Should i ask what that was about?” you whispered as you got in the car, between Tommy and Eric, while Paul sat in the passenger seat of the car completely silent since the stare-down they all received from Gene and Shannon getting off the plane.

“Ehm, well…” Eric said trying to decide if he should divulge a certain piece of info to you.

“Tell me please. I want to know.” you said quietly, as Eric and Tommy shared a look over your head.

“Usually Alphas really can’t be around each other.” Eric said, as you rolled your yes.

“Yes I know that.” You said matter-of-factly.

“Well how come you think Paul and Gene have been able to be together, and also in a band for 40 plus years?” Tommy said quietly, as they all stopped when they heard Paul shift in his seat at the front of the car.

“I’ll tell you later.” Tommy whispered, as they continued the drive from the airport and to the hotel in silence.  
\---  
You didn’t get a chance to even talk to them, because as soon as you got out of the car when it stopped out front of the hotel, Paul was out of the car and wrapped his arm around your shoulders almost pushing you to walk fast into the hotel.

“Paul are you ok?” you asked, as you tried to look up at him, to gauge how he was.

He wasn’t smiling broadly like he was when he had originally got off the plane.

Great, just great. You thought, as you felt your mouth going into a thin line at the thought that the good mood was completely gone from Paul all because of Gene and Shannon’s judgemental stares at the rest of the groups’ behavior.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about the bags, they’ll be brought up.” Paul said in a neutral tone, as you tried to search his face, but again couldn’t gauge how he really was feeling because his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

“Ok…” You said unsure of how else to respond to your alpha’s mood, as you both walked toward into the hotel room, and passed by the checkout desk.

“We don’t need to, I already have the room key from Doc when I got off the plane.” Paul said, answered your unasked question about having to check into the hotel.

“Ok, well can we slow down, I’m like a foot shorter than you, and your making me have to run practically to keep up with you,” You said, as Paul took off his sunglasses and looked down at you finally.

“Sorry, I just really wanna put some distance between me and Gene right now.” Paul said simply, as you looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Oh you and me both.” You say as you laugh slightly to break the mood.

“Plus I did tell you I wanted to have you all to myself when we got off the plane,” Paul said as he wrapped his arm around your waist, as you both walked quickly to your hotel room.

\----  
“See now you know why I was so for you coming along.” Paul said as in a soft-tone as he rolled on his side in the bed, propping his head against his hand as he looked back at you.

You rolled onto your side, clutching the sheet around you, as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Your just lucky that your first date on the tour is tomorrow, have to save that pretty voice of yours.” You say in a low tone, as Paul smirked back at you.

“I wasn’t using my mouth at all for that.” Paul replied, as you smirked back.

“This time.” You replied, feeling bold, as you felt his lips on your neck slightly nipping at your mark on your neck.

“I love it when my omega talks dirty.” He whispered, as you laughed slightly before shifting against him and grimacing, at the ache that was already starting in your hips.

“Omega, did I hurt you?” Paul asked in a somewhat authoritative tone, that in all other times would get you ready for round two, but you heard concern laced within the question, as he turned to so you had eye contact with him.

You worry in his eyes, as his forehead creased, as you touched the side of his face affectionately, and watched as the concern seemed to melt away with contact as you smiled back at him.

“No, you know I would have told you if you had. it was probably from the plane ride, sitting in the seat for hours in one position.” You said reassuringly, as Paul hummed against your neck, as you felt the pull of sleep due to afterglow taking its hold on you, as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.  
\---  
The next day…

You woke up realizing that you had not been woken up since you went to sleep in Paul’s arms earlier the previous day.

You thought that he would be already out of bed but he wasn’t to your delight. He was stretched out on the bed, the sheet barely covering his waist, as you smiled to yourself because this beautiful man was all yours.

You scooted closer, your eyes focusing on the bite mark on his neck, your mark on him. It wasn’t very common for omegas to mark their alphas but in the moment you did it, and Paul never seemed to object to it, and almost seemed to show off the mark whenever he could with pride that you were his omega.  
The mark was faded, just as much as your ways from being healed over for years. But you still remember the night that you both mark each other.

Unlike how Gene would like to bring it up, your meeting was not due to you going into heat and Paul was the alpha that was there to help you through your heat. No, when you both marked each other it had been almost a year after dating.

And despite what everyone else thought, with the age difference, you both didn’t care, because you knew that you were meant to be together.

At least that’s how you felt when you met him.  
\----  
You were at a charity event that you had been forced to go to, buy an expensive gown to wear that you couldn’t even afford, all because your alpha boyfriend wanted to show you off to all the rich people in the room, like having you as his omega, his trophy almost made up for how much of an ass he really was.

You were thinking about what excuse you could make to get out of the event, as he pulled you around the room, schmoozing with the other guests, trying to convince them to invest in his company, which was a croc at best in your opinion.

As him moved from group to group, you were struggling to keep up since this dress was so heavy.

You sighed next to him, as he stopped walking and looked down at you, not with concern, but looked irritated at you.

“y/n, walk faster. There are some people I need to talk to, some people that I could really use their money to kick start my company to make bank, and your wasting my time.” your boyfriend sneered, as the hold he had on you tightened, as he walked with you, as you felt your eyes start to mist.

You weren’t paying attention at all now, just moving automatically and making single-word responses when you were asked something, as to not upset your boyfriend.

Just as he was going to move you onto the next group the lights in the room dimmed and you heard a familiar tone, as your eyebrows furrowed, because you didn’t hear your boyfriend mention anything about a performance that would be done at the charity event.

The curtains opened and none other than the band KISS, decked out not in their costumes but dress clothes, and no face makeup popped up with their guitars and started playing Detroit Rock City.

All the frustration and agony you felt, disappeared in that moment, as you felt your boyfriends hold on you loosen, as you started to dance to the music.

Soon after the set was done, and the crowd cheered as they left the stage, you felt his presence close, standing behind you.

“See now if you had hurried up earlier I would have been able to talk to them. They were out on the floor earlier but you wanted took your sweet ass time walking.” he said upset, as you turned to face him, the first time tonight.

“The dress that you made me buy, despite the fact that I didn’t want to even come to this event is heavy and I can’t walk fast. Plus I highly doubt that you would be able to sell them on your company idea.” You said, as you felt his hold around your waist, practically dragged you across the floor of the banquet hall, as you practically were running to keep up with him, as he took you out of the room, and had you pinned up against a wall, your face level with his despite the fact that you were significantly shorter than him.

You tried to touch the floor with your feet, but you couldn’t having to settle with them dangling in the air.

“You really think I wanted you here? I only brought you here to convince the people to invest in my company, if I had the choice I would have broken up with you a long time, since you won’t let me mark you.” He sneered, as you saw that sneer turn into a smirk, as an evil look covered his face.

“I still could mark you, make you mine so you won’t be able to leave me.” He said, thinking aloud to himself, as he moved a hand that was on your shoulder holding you up, was now on your throat as you struggled to breath.

Just as you felt his breath against your neck, as you started to see black edging into your vision, as his hand was suddenly gone from your throat, as you dropped to the ground.

You coughed a couple times trying to fight against the burning feeling in your lungs, as you looked up and saw that your boyfriend was now the one that was in a state of shock.

“Really? Your going to treat your lady like that?” the person asked, as you watched as your boyfriend stammered at first but then his eyes turned to steel.

“It’s none of your concern, get your hands off of me!” he shouted trying to the person that has hidden by the darkness.

“No I won’t this is my event so I say who stays and who goes.” He said as he took your boyfriend by the neck and shoved him out the side exit door flat on his face.  
You were still in the same spot sitting next to the wall, just outside the huge banquet hall, watching all this unfold in shock.

You saw the man, that you would assume was an alpha walk back to where you were, as you finally got to see his face.

“Your Paul Stanley.” You simply said, as Paul smiled, and helped you to your feet and put his hands on your shoulders lightly.

“Are you ok?” he asked as he looked down at your neck to see if there were any marks that were on your neck.

“Thank you.” You said simply, as the shock wore off instantly, as you started crying, from the relief of knowing your boyfriend was no longer going to be a hold over you.

“Hey your ok now, he’s gone. Do you want me to take you home?” He asked, as you nodded automatically, as he offered his hand to help you up, and wiped the tears from your face gently with his fingers before taking out the pocket square from his suit and offered it to you.  
\--  
After he had saved you from your abusive boyfriend, he wanted to stay in contact with you, which you didn’t mind because the way he naturally was, kind and gentle was the complete opposite of your ex.

Which is probably why you didn’t ever respond well to how Gene naturally was, which echoed some of the vibes that you would get that reminded you of your ex. You just hoped he never was like how your ex was with you, when he was alone with Shannon.

You thoughts were stopped, as you felt Paul’s hand ghosting over you arm, as you focused your eyes on him, and saw that he was awake.

“Hey, what were you thinking about?” he asked, in a low-sleepy voice, as he smiled at you.

“When we first met years ago.” You said simply, as Paul’s hand moved higher as he played with your hair, twirling it in his fingers.

“And after all these years you're finally going to get to see my in full-costume and makeup.” he said, as your eyes lit up at that.

“God I think i might pass out then, cause if i already think you look fine in regular clothes, i can’t imagine what your ass is going to look like in all the spandex.” You said, as you drew your hand across his chest, as Paul caught your hand knowing what your next move was going to be.

“You can’t be getting me late, especially on the first performance date omega, no matter how sexy you are.” He said as he kissed your hand, and quickly got out of bed before you could protest, as you struggled to get out of bed, entangled in the sheets, as Paul quickly moved to the bathroom, and quickly looked back at you with a big smile on his face, as you raised a brow at him.

“Just because I said no in the bed doesn’t mean can’t conserve some water.” he said, as he quickly moved into the bathroom further, making you rip the sheets from your body, as you ran into the bathroom, knowing full well you weren’t going to say no to that offer.


	7. Chapter 7

After your little tryst in the shower, which surprised even you, considering the significant height difference between you and Paul, you both got out of the shower.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel dirtier coming out of the shower then when i went in.” You say, as Paul hands you a towel with a smirk on his face.

“Then i did my job correctly y/n.” Paul said as he ran a towel through his long hair to dry it, and looked down at you with that same broad smile that he sported when he got off the plane the day before.

“What is up with you?” you asked as Paul shook his head and laughed.

“I could ask you the same thing y/n. These past couple days I mean we haven’t this much sex.” Paul said, as you stopped running the towel through your hair to get it to dry faster.

“You think it’s cause we aren’t home?” You ask, not really giving it much thought.

“Well for me, I don’t know your different right now.” Paul said, as you looked up at him your eyebrows furrowed.

“Not in a bad way! Something about you is different.” Paul said trying to diffuse your reaction, as you raised a brow at him, just as the phone in the hotel rang, as Paul went to go answer it as you continued to dry your hair.

You heard Paul talking to someone on the other line, uttering single-word responses before hanging up the phone.

“Gotta be ready to go soon. We’re supposed to show up at the venue soon.” Paul said, as he opened up his suitcase and pulled out a quick outfit, and started dressing.

“You know just because we have to leave like now, doesn’t mean our conversation is over.” You said, pointing at him as he rolled his eyes.

“I know. Despite the fact that you know I wasn’t saying it in a negative way, you just smell so good” he said as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head, with a smile on his face.

“Thought we were running late?” You asked, as you quickly grab a flowy dress from your suitcase, dropping the towel on your way back to the bathroom, as you walked in your looked over your shoulder at Paul’s eyes go wide, as he took a step towards the bathroom, before you closed the door, and laughed slightly from the other side.

“Omega, you will be the death of me.” Paul muttered from the other side, as he chuckled before walking away from the bathroom.

After about a minute, you walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Paul was sitting back on the bed, waiting for you.

“And I thought you would have opened the bathroom door.” You said, as you watched as he looked you up and down, then held eye contact with you.

“Omega, you have really think I don’t have any self-restraint? I’m not a teenager, I can control myself.” Paul said, as you held your hand out for him to take, as you went to grab a pair of boots to slip on, as Paul did the same, before leaving the hotel room.  
\--

Once you left the hotel, you both were driven to the concert venue location. You followed behind Paul through the maze that was the underbelly of the venue and to the outside of where he would be getting ready with the rest of the band.

Paul spun around on his heel and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“So I have to get ready, since it takes a couple hours. They were suppose to set an area up for you and Shannon a couple of doors down or a hall down, I don’t know its different for every venue location on this tour. But there’s food, and my makeup only takes maybe and hour at the most if I’m really taking my time.” Paul said reassuringly, as he went to go find the right room.

Great, spending at least an hour with Shannon, this is going to be great. You thought, as you saw Paul walking back towards you.

“It’s down this hallway.” Paul said as he took you to the room and opened the door.

“So I’ll see you in an hour then.” You said, as you hugged your alpha before he went to go change into his costume and put on the makeup.

You turned to see that there was food laid out throughout the room, and Shannon was already in the room, currently making up a plate for herself, as she glanced towards you.

“Hi.” You say awkwardly, as you grab a plate and start taking a couple things from the numerous amounts of items that were on the tables in the room.

“Hi.” Shannon replied with no emotion, as she went to sit down at one of the chairs.

“So, how long did it take you to get used to this?” You ask, really wanting to know.

You glanced over at Shannon, when she didn’t respond.

“Alright, I guess I’ll go at this from another angle then. Why the hell won’t you talk to me? What have I done that has pissed you off so much, when we’ve literally only seen you a couple of times throughout the past years?” You ask, you voice rising to a octave that you don’t think you’ve ever gotten to as you feel your face heat up, because you were pissed.

“Wait, you don’t know?” Shannon said as you gave her a confused look, as Shannon closed her eyes for a second as she took a breath.

“Gene said before this tour started that you were coming along. I didn’t really mind until he went on about you, about a particular time with you…” Shannon said, as something clicked into your head.

“Wait, he tried to make him fighting with Paul about me, because I was in heat a couple years back the reason why you haven’t been talking to me?” You asked, as you saw Shannon’s eyes narrow, and you thought it was at you.

“You know Gene always does this, twists things. I’m sorry Y/N.” Shannon said sounding apologetic.

“So that was the reason behind all the looks and everything.” You said more to yourself than to Shannon.

“Yeah he made it sound like it was recent that it wasn’t years ago.” Shannon said as you went to sit next to her.

“Well I did have a heat cycle that started around the time they were to start rehearsals. Gene was pissed and didn’t want to wait around, making Paul pissed and everything.” You explained as Shannon rolled his eyes.

“That’s hilarious, cause you want to know how many times Gene cancelled sessions with the band because of me.” Shannon said as you both laughed.

“It takes a couple times each tour.” Shannon said, as your eyebrows furrowed.

“To get used to the tour routine. It always takes a couple days. But then you just fall into the routine. Just when you think you can rest, it’s another day, and even when they have a day off most of it is dedicated to traveling but the moments that you do get to explore the cities are always amazing.” Shannon explained.

“That’s what Paul has told me.” You said with a smile as you started to eat from the plate.

“Thank god Paul isn’t around cause he would’ve devoured this plate while we’ve been talking.” You say with a laugh, as you went into the story about your time in the airport lounge, that made Shannon double over in laughter.

“No surprised by that. But it did take him a long time to finally invite you on tour with him. That’s a big thing for him.” Shannon explained, as you stopped eating and looked at her.

“What you mean he’s never taken a girl with him on tour?” You asked not believing her.

“No back in the day he wouldn’t because he would just find girls along the tour to have a little fun with. But it’s nice to see that he brought you out with him, to show you the other half of his life, I mean that’s the last thing you know, since he already marked you.” Shannon said, as you smiled, your fingers going instinctive to the mark on your neck.

Just as you were going to reply, there was a knock at the door, as a crewmembers head emerged.

“Paul’s done with his makeup.” the crewmember said, as you got up from your seat and followed the crewmember to not where the makeup room was but a completely different one.

The crewmember left you outside the door alone, as you knocked a few times before turning the door knob and opening it.

After you closed the door behind you, you looked around and saw that this room was specifically for Paul.

“I had to the idea to set this up a couple tours ago, give them time to finish their makeup without me bothering them, and I get some time to myself.” Paul said, as you looked in the direction of where his voice and had the sudden thought that the 2 times this morning had been enough, but despite yourself you were purring almost.

Paul turned at the noise, as he watched as you looked him up and down, spandex covering 80% of him, as he stood to his full height in the boots, as he towered over you.

“You see something you like little omega.” He said as he smirked at you. That damn smirk.

Before you knew it you were walking quickly to him, and pulling his face down to yours.

You grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him to you, as he seemed to not fight you at all. Guess we were both horny then.  
Paul surged forward and pressed his over yours, nearly groaning at the contact. 

He licked at your closed lips, and you opened them with a gasp. He lapped at your tongue, which you kept still and hesitant.  
Paul broke away from your kiss.   
Just when you thought it was over, he lifted you up, placing your feet on his boots, as he tooka couple steps back, leaning back to sit somewhat in the chair, which wasn’t much since he was taller than he usually was with the boots on. He pulled you into his lap. 

"Tell me to stop." He said, as you looked up at him, and saw that he was just saying that as a last resort, because after this you wouldn’t be stopping at all. 

When you didn't make a reply, he pulled your head back to him for another kiss, and you opened your lips more readily this time.   
He couldn't hold back a groan this time. His tongue met yours, and you shyly flicked it against his.  
He groaned again, and you made your own small moan in response. He yanked your leg over his, tugging you even closer until you settled your hips over his crotch, on the bulge of him. He had to break your kiss again as he hissed with pleasure. You didn't help matters when you ground down harder with another moan. As his hands flexed on your hips and kept you pressed down on him.  
"Taste so good, little omega." he growled in your ear.

You let out another whimper and started rocking right on top of his cock.

Paul lowered his head to your neck and lapped at the skin there, sucking and nipping little love-bites into your creamy flesh. You didn't complain, and you still didn't tell him to stop, only let your head fall back to give him greater access. Paul took all he could get, leaving as many marks on you as he could.  
You kept rocking in his lap, until you finally moved your hips just right and let out a loud gasp. Your dress was hiked up around your waist, and her panties were so thin, you knew her wetness seeping onto Paul’s costume and staining it.  
You knew Paul never bothered with underwear, as you felt his cock strained against the material of his costume, trying to get closer to your wet warmth.  
"That's it, sweetheart."  
His voice came out as a harsh snarl, but he couldn't help it.  
You felt his cock twitched, and he pulled you down harder and leaving a large, obvious hickey across the side of your throat.

"Use me. Just like that." He ordered as you laid your head against his shoulder and thrusted your hips down.

You started rubbing your chest against his, as you felt your nipples dragging across his chest even through your dress and his costume.   
He pushed you back, and you whined in protest, a sweet begging noise. Paul fumbled with the zipper at the back of your dress and finally yanked it down enough to shove down the top of your dress and he made quick work of unclasping your bra, as you saw that he was almost panting looking at your exposed chest, before leaning down.  
Your fingers wove through his hair, tugging at the strands and pushing his head closer. He licked stripes across your nipple in answer as you sobbed and ground down on him harder. 

"So close." he panted, switching to the other side.  
You didn't reply. You weren’t sure you was capable of speech at the moment.  
He teased your other nipple with his thumb as he dragged his tongue over your left one, knowing you were almost there.  
He had his left hand on your hips, and it only took a few more carefully guided thrusts to send you over the edge.

"Alpha" you said as you felt the last bits of the tension that had been building up in you release/  
Paul raised his head up and covered your mouth with his. He swallowed your cries, kissing you hard as you shook in his arms. You finally slumped against him, and he let you break the kiss.  
Just as you were getting your thoughts back, despite feeling his cock hard against you, the moment was broken, as there was a knock on the door, as Paul groaned frustrated underneath you.

“What is it!” He shouted, making it clear that the door shouldn’t opened.

“I’m sorry sir, but--” the crewmember started to say, as Paul gingerly picked you up, so he could get up and walk to the door but only opened it enough so that the crewmember could see his face.

“They have at least 30 more minutes before they are ready, so don’t bother me until they are done.” Paul said in a seemingly calm tone but you could hear the frustration behind it that rendered the crewmember silent on the other side, as Paul closed the door, and locked it, as he turned to look at you, as your face broke out into a smile, and then you started laughing softly.

“Your makeup, at least the lipstick is all smeared.” You said, as Paul started laughing.

“Yeah well your no better omega.” he said pointing towards the mirror as you took in your face and saw that red lipstick was all over both sides of your neck and covered your lips as well.

You were going to grab a wipe, but he was quicker standing behind you, as he moved you hair to one side as he softly rubbed the lipstick from one side of your neck, and then the other side.

You leaned against him, as you felt Paul’s erection against your lower back, as you turned to face him.

“You didn’t--” you started to say, as Paul smiled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time that I would going onstage with a hard-on, y/n,” he replied with a smirk.

“Plus I know what I’ll be doing after the concert.” he added, as he turned away from you to throw the wipe away and to grab a tube of red lipstick to reapply it to his lips, as he went to sit down at the table he previously sat at, as you felt him pull you into his lap.  
\--

1 hour later…

Led Zeppelin’s Rock n Roll blared over the venue’s speakers, as you were standing on the side of the stage with Shannon, as you caught a glimpse of the guys on the other side messing around, dancing to the tune before they had to go on.

You smiled at that, happy that Paul was having fun, because this was the first time that you seen him like this outside of when you just were with him.

You groaned as an all too familiar feeling took over you, as the song ended, as the announcer went over the speak to announce the band.

“Are you ok y/n?” Shannon asked, as you saw the guys walk up to the lift that they would all be going out onto the stage on as you felt a familiar heat start to take over your body.

“No I’m not.” you say quietly, as you noticed a switch almost flip in Paul as he turns to look in your direction, as his eyes darkened at your scent, as you watch as his nostrils flare, as he sees that your doubled-over.

Because your heat had come again, something that you hadn’t thought about, as your mind went to the suppressants that you had brought with you to avoid this from happening, which you forgot to take.

“I forgot to take my suppressants.” You say, as you feel Shannon’s hands go on your shoulders, pulling you up.

“Alright I’ll take you back to the hotel.” Shannon says, as you look in the direction of the band, and see that Paul was indeed on the lift but was looking at you the entire time, his hands balled at his sides, as the lift went up just as the curtain fell, and his frustrated look was gone in a second, as he put a mask on starting the concert, but you knew he was thinking about you.

“Let’s hurry, I don’t want to get caught up in the crowd.” You say, as Shannon quickly weaves you through the backstage quickly to avoid any alphas scenting you, and goes with you in a waiting car to take you back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Shannon took you back to your hotel room, you drew yourself a bath to try to help with the cramps from your unexpected heat hitting you.

As the warm water was filling the tub you went to grab for the bottle of scent blockers. Since your heat has already hit you, the suppressants wouldn’t do their job anymore. And you certainly didn’t want any alphas trying to break into your hotel room.

And on your way back, you went to your suitcase to grab something before stripping yourself of all your clothes and gingerly getting into the bath.

* * *

Your toes curled against the end of the tub, as you moved the toy that was inside of you faster.

It was something you rarely did, if ever. Because usually your alpha wasn’t too far away.

It wasn’t too long until your back was arching and your eyes were rolling back into your head, as your body spasmed as you came, before slumping back into the bath.

“Only a little bit longer.” You said aloud, as you removed the toy from you, as you went to get out of the bath on shaky legs.

You grabbed two towels, one for your body and the other for your hair as you wrapped yourself in them, and went back into the main part of the hotel room, and sat on the king sized bed in the suite.

You flicked on the tv to try and distract you.

You felt fine, minus the cramps, but your skin still felt like it was on fire, despite the bath you just took.

But you knew that the cramps would come back soon.

You glanced at the clock, which read 10:59 p.m., which means that they would be finished soon.

You thought about putting some clothes on, but with how you were feeling, thought better of it. Opting instead to stay wrapped in the towel, as you got up momentarily to remove the one that was wrapped around your hair.

As you got up to place the towel in the bathroom, you heard the lock on the entrance to the room click.

You stepped out of the bathroom to see Paul walking in slowly in a haze, as his eyes met with yours, as he suddenly was next to you.

“Are you alright?” Paul asked, as he placed his hands on either side of your face, as his dark eyes seemed to search your face.

“Yes I’m fine. Shannon really can make her way through a crowd. I have to remember that when I want to go clothes shopping back home.” You say smiling, as you notice that Paul is barely keeping it together, as you take in his figure.

He was dressed in the t-shirt and jeans and boots but his hair was disheveled, and still wet from the shower he took to get the sweat and grime off his body before coming back.

“Are you ok?” You ask, as the cramps suddenly came back making you want to double over in pain.

“Omega, come on.” Paul said, as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as he walked you back to the bed, making you sit at the edge of it, as you saw his eyes narrow and a smirk played across his face, as he went to grab something.

“Well I see you were occupied while I was away.” Paul said, as he looked at you with that smirk, as he held the toy in his hand, as his nostrils flared at your scent on it.

“I had to do something to keep myself from going crazy without you alpha.” You say as you leaned forward, starting to move his black t-shirt up his torso, as your resolve broke as another wave of cramps hit you.

“No more playing around.” Paul said as he threw the toy somewhere in the hotel room, and started to take off his shirt, as you started to undo his belt and pants.  
“Patience has never been your strong suit omega.” Paul said, as he stepped away from you, and went to pull his shirt over his head, and then toed off his shoes, took off his socks and took off his pants, as you smirked up at your mate.

“So am i going to have to take that towel off of you?” Paul asked, as he leaned down to kiss you, as you felt his hands on your shoulders, slowly moving down, as he peeled the towel from your body, as he looked down at you, as you laid down on the bed, smiling up at him.

“Alpha I’m done waiting. I need you.” You say, as Paul crawled up the bed, as you wrapped your legs around his waist bringing him closer to you.

“I’m done waiting to.” He said as he entangled your hands together, as he kissed you then started worked down your next as towards your mark, as you did the same on Paul’s neck.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up sometime still during the night, as you looked around the room, cloaked in pitch darkness.

You try and roll over but feel Paul practically wrapped around you, which was something since he was so much taller than you.

“Paul, I need to get up.” You say softly, as you feel his lips on your neck, as you felt his arms release you hesitantly, as you moved off the bed and looked back into the darkness, feeling his eyes on you as you made your way into the bathroom.

You turned on the light in the bathroom and squinted against the brightness as you took in your form in the mirror.

You smirked slightly at the marks from earlier that night on you, as your eyes zeroed in on the imprints of finger shaped marks on your hips.

The imprints of finger marks were replaced with actual fingers, as you felt Paul standing behind your, his hands on your hips.

“Come back to bed.” Paul said, as he smiled against your neck, as you feel him start to grind against you, as you bit your lip to try and not outright moan, as you turn to face him.

“On one condition. It’s been about me for the past couple of hours. Which I appreciate, but now, I want it to be about you.” You say slowly, as you went to the shower and turned on the water, as you looked back at him, as you stepped into the shower.

“Y/n…” Paul simply said, as he sighed and stepped into the shower behind you, just as you turned around pushing his back against the shower tiling, as you get on your knees.

But you know what you want. You want to taste him with the cool water hitting your back. You want him to just lose control, relax and release himself onto you and then let the water clean you both off. So you ignore what his mouth is saying …and listen to his dick. Because his dick clearly wants you to suck it. It has grown hard against you.  
Before he can protest again, you grab the base of his dick and guide the rest of it into your mouth. A moan escapes his lips. He gives in to you…finally. He braces himself against the wall and leans his head back…eyes closed. You take your tongue and trace from the base of his dick to the tip…slowly. Then you use your tongue to draw circles around the head…over and over again. He can barely contain himself…with all types of moans and half spoken profanity coming out of his mouth. Your lips form a tight grip around the head of his dick and you slowly suck, moving your head back and forth and taking him deeper and deeper with each head nod. His hands are tangled in your hair, controlling your head, causing you to take him even deeper and even faster. You start moaning as you continue to work your mouth and lips up and down his shaft.  
“Oh shit, I’m starting to feel it. Oh shit…don’t stop. Baby I’m about to cum…”  
You can feel his legs start to shake and his dick starting to tense up. You lean your head back, with your mouth open and tongue out. He knows what to do. He takes over where your hands used to be and aims for your mouth. You hears him moan out “fuck” before you feel his seed spill all over you. He seeds are showering down on her tongue, her chin, dripping down her neck…while the cool water is plastering her back. He finally finishes unloading himself and sighs with relief.  
He looks down at you and says, “Baby, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“No, of course not, I love sucking you off and I love the way you taste,” You say, as you get up from the shower floor, as you grab the soap and start to rub the soap, cleaning yourself off as Paul goes the same. As you both lazily kiss each other under the stream of the water. Finally Paul turns the water off.  
He hugs you tenderly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he says, in between kisses. “That was awesome. You are awesome.”  
“That’s good to know.” you say as he grabs a towel for you as he grabs one to wrap around his waist.  
“Let’s go back to bed?” Paul asked, as he gave his hand out for you to take as you smiled.  
“Really again?” You ask rhetorically, as Paul smiled.  
“My refractory period isn’t that fast omega, even if you want it to be. I was thinking about watching a movie and ordering some room service instead.” Paul said, as you took his hand, smiling the entire time.  
“Sex, movie & junk food. A dream come true.” You say jokingly, as you both laugh, as you went to sit down on the bed, clicking the tv onto the movie channel, while Paul looked through the room service menu, as you caught a light from your peripheral vision, as you dropped the remote on the bed, and saw that it was your phone that was lit up.

“Were you totally committed to the junk food idea?” Paul asked, as you picked up your phone, and saw text messages on your phone.  
“Whatever you want is fine.” You reply absentmindedly, as you checked your text messages, finding some from friends and then a couple of calls from a number that you didn’t recognize.

You clicked on the voicemail and looked at the transcript and felt a chill run down your spine at the message.


	10. Chapter 10

You didn’t tell him about the texts. After watching the movie with Paul, you went to sleep, which was restless having nightmares related the text messages.

The next morning, you got up around 6am and decided to get your workout clothes on and walk down to the hotel gym and work out your feelings while getting a workout in.

You were blasting music through your headphones punching and kicking at a bag, ignoring the burning feeling in both your legs and your hands.

As you were taking out your frustrations out on the punching bag, you didn’t see in your peripheral vision Eric and Tommy walking past the gym, and Eric stopping and pulling Tommy back.

“Hey that’s Y/n, you think Paul knows that she’s here, this early?” Eric asked, as he watched you move around the bag, alternating between kicks and punches, until your eyes landed on them standing at the entrance of the hotel gym, watching you.

You grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging in your face, before wiping the sweat off your face.

“Hey what are you guys doing up this early? We aren’t scheduled to leave until at least 10am.” You say, as you walk towards them.

“Yeah, but we usually get up and have breakfast before we leave.” Eric stated, as you watched as Tommy awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, is Paul meeting up with you guys?” You ask, grabbing a towel from the rack, and wiping your face and arms.

“Yeah, but does he know that you came here?” Eric asked, as you stopped wiping yourself off.

“No, but when I usually wake up early I do go to the gym. So I really don’t need to tell him. And it’s not like I’m going to leave this hotel.” You say with an edge to your voice.

“Sorry if I hit a nerve, just didn’t want Paul to freakout about not knowing where you were when he comes down to meet with us y/n.” Eric said in a calm tone, not understanding why you suddenly sounded like you were going to bit his head off, as you walk past the two of them and back up to your hotel room to wash off all the sweat off your body.

After quickly sliding the room key through the key reader and opening the door, you quickly grabbed underwear, a bra and a t-shirt and jeans to change into after taking a shower.

Not really taking into account the lump that was Paul still sleeping in bed. That was until a particularly loud snore that came from him, made you turn away from your bag, and look up from where you were sitting on the floor and looking up at the hotel bedroom, and seeing that Paul was still in bed, full on sleeping face down in bed covered in the blankets still.

And then the alarm started blaring, causing Paul to get startled awake and lazily slapping the alarm off before sitting up and seeing that you were sitting on the floor with your suitcase open.

“Good morning…” he said slowly as you smiled trying not to laugh at the fact that his hair was literally all over the place.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” you reply, as you go to stand up with the clothes in your hand.

“You went to the gym. Without me?” he asked, as you shifted the bundle of clothes under on of your arms, and went to little coffeemaker that was in the hotel room, and shuffled through the different types of little premeasured coffee grounds, popping one into the coffeemaker and then filling up the coffeemaker with water.

“Yeah, wanted to work through some stuff cause I didn’t sleep well last night.” You replied, as you turned around to face him.

“I’m going to take a shower, coffee will be done in a sec.” You say, as you open the bathroom door and start up the shower, as you close the door just in time to hear Paul stumble out of bed.

“Crap they are waiting! Y/n, I usually go to breakfast out with Eric and Tommy in the mornings and I’m late. Is it ok if you meet up after your shower?” You hear Paul ask.

“Sure, just leave the details by the nightstand.” You reply, feeling the anxiety of being face to face with Paul slowly receding as the hot water was hitting your back as you stepped into the shower.

“Ok, see you in a bit!” Paul shouted, as he quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, ran a hairbrush through his hair and went to grab the hotel stationary and saw that you had left your phone by the nightstand. Just as he was leaving the note about the restaurant you would meet them up at, he accidentally tapped your phone, awakening the screen.

Paul was never one to go through your things, cause he never felt uncomfortable in the relationship to have to stoop to that level of snooping through your things. But when he was writing the note and noticed quite a bit of unread text messages from the same number, with one that seemed off.

Hello y/n, didn’t think I would find your number but I did. I’ve been watching you.   
The text read, as Paul quickly swiped up on your phone, and looked at the texts which were just multiples of the same text, probably waiting for you to respond to it, as Paul narrowed his eyes at it, just as the shower was turning off, as he clicked your phone off and quickly put on a pair of shoes and left the hotel room.

And just as you opened the door of the bathroom, Paul quietly closed the door to the hotel room, as he slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and made his way down to the restaurant, not just to have breakfast with Tommy and Eric but to get information about the number.


End file.
